jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Smoczy korzeń
thumb|120px|Korzeń roślinySmoczy korzeń (ang. Dragon Root) — roślina charakteryzująca się dużym, bulwiastym korzeniem. Jest znana z silnego oddziaływania na smoki, powodującego u nich agresję. Opis Roślina składa się z dwóch części, nadziemnej i podziemnej, z czego ta druga kryje w sobie główne właściwości smoczego korzenia. thumb|Jeden z większych korzeni Korzeń budową przypomina skrzyżowanie imbiru i korzenia pietruszki - ma podłużny, gruby, bladozielony pień, zwężający się ku dołowi jak u wspomnianego warzywa, oraz wyrastające z niego wypustki przypominające kształtem korzenie imbiru. Jest jednak znacznie większy od obu tych roślin. Średnia długość korzenia nie przekracza metra, jednak największe znane sztuki mogą być nawet dwa razy większe od dorosłego człowieka. Nadziemna część rośliny przywodzi natomiast na myśl małe drzewko, dwa razy wyższe od przeciętnego człowieka. Jego liście są ciemnozielone, podłużne i dość ostro zakończone. Pień zaś jest smukły i brązowy, osadzony na wystającym nieco ponad ziemię korzeniu. thumb|left|Plantacja smoczego korzenia Roślina do wzrostu potrzebuje dużo światła, dlatego rośnie głównie na otwartych polach. Rozmnaża się wegetatywnie - jest w stanie wyrosnąć z miazgi powstałej z jej korzenia. Już po dość krótkim czasie w odpowiednio nasłonecznionym miejscu wypuszcza niewielki pęd, zaczątek górnej części rośliny. Ponadto jej korzeń wykazuje zdolność samodzielnej egzystencji nawet po ścięciu nadziemnej części rośliny i mimo jej braku zachowuje swoje właściwości. Znaczenie Smoczy korzeń działa antagonistycznie do smoczymiętki czy owocu harmonii - podczas gdy te rośliny uspokajają smoki, korzeń sprawia, że gady robią się agresywne. Gdy tylko zwierzęta znajdą się w jego pobliżu i wyczują jego zapach, wściekają się i zaczynają walczyć ze wszystkim dookoła. Aby je uspokoić, wystarczy usunąć korzeń, jednak trzeba go zabrać na znaczną odległość. Roślina bowiem przyciąga smoki i gdy te są dość blisko, by ją wyczuć, zrobią wszystko, żeby się do niej dostać. thumb|Przygotowywanie roztworu Z dolnej części smoczego korzenia można wytworzyć zielony, skondensowany roztwór, uzyskiwany poprzez gotowanie bulw. Substancja jest na tyle gęsta, że można nią bez trudu posmarować broń oraz wystarczająco dobrze się trzyma, aby pozostać np. na grotach strzał nawet po wyciągnięciu ich z kołczanu czy po narażeniu na kontakt z inną powierzchnią. Taki sok ze smoczego korzenia po dostaniu się do krwi smoka paraliżuje go i oszałamia, sprawiając, że zwierzę nie jest w stanie latać, samodzielnie się poruszać ani bronić. Objawy te ustępują samoistnie po dłuższym czasie, ale by szybko się ich pozbyć, trzeba zastosować specjalne antidotum. Roztwór z korzenia bardzo często stosują Łowcy Smoków w celu unieszkodliwiania gadów, na które polują. Jedynym gatunkiem odpornym na działanie korzenia w jakiejkolwiek formie jest Gronkiel. Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk Roślina po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku ''Bajka o dwóch smokach. Gdy jeźdźcy czyszczą pole kapusty Pleśniaka, Hakokieł i Wichura nagle zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Chcący ich rozdzielić Czkawka ze zdziwieniem zauważa, że Szczerbatek, gdy tylko się zbliża, również zaczyna zachowywać się agresywnie wobec skaczących sobie do oczu gadów, jednak nie przykłada większej wagi do tego faktu i wraz z pozostałymi rozdziela smoki siłą. Początkowo chłopak uważa, że takie zachowanie to wina kłótni jeźdźców Wichury i Hakokła, jednak nawet pracując w zgodzie Astrid i Sączysmark nie są w stanie opanować swoich smoków, które w pewnym miejscu zaczynają się na siebie rzucać. Czkawka dochodzi do wniosku, że smoki przejęły nawyki swoich jeźdźców, i w ramach odzwyczajenia ich od takich zachowań nakazuje przyjaciołom zamienić się wierzchowcami. Po spędzeniu wspólnie dnia oba duety zdają się przypadać sobie do gustu, więc o dalszej agresji nie powinno być mowy. Mimo to następnego dnia jeźdźcy zastają w Akademii wyłamane wrota smoczych jaskiń oraz brak Wichury i Hakokła. thumb|[[Astrid i Sączysmark rozdzielający smoki nad korzeniem]] Młodzi wikingowie nie mają pojęcia, gdzie szukać smoków, ale w tym momencie wtrąca się Śledzik, który, zaintrygowany niecodziennym zachowaniem gadów konkretnie na polu Pleśniaka przeprowadził w jego obrębie małe poszukiwania. Okazuje się, że Sztukamięs wywęszyła tam zakopany w ziemi smoczy korzeń - roślinę przyciągającą smoki i wywołującą u nich agresję, a jej wykopanie doprowadziło prawdopodobnie do kolejnego napadu szału dwójki gadów. Przyjaciele udają się na pole i znajdują tam szalejących Hakokła i Wichurę. Astrid i Sączysmark wspólnie uspokajają smoki, odciągając je od korzenia, a potem zamieniają się nimi, by w pobliżu rośliny się nie atakowały. Niestety wpływowi korzenia ulegają Wym i Jot, jednak jeźdźcom udaje się powstrzymać Zębiroga, a Sztukamięs - jako odporna na działanie rośliny - zabiera ją i wrzuca do morza. thumb|left|Smoczy korzeń w [[Smocza Akademia|Akademii]] W odcinku Wyrzutki (część 1) wychodzi na jaw, że Dagur Szalony zdobył smoczy korzeń i prowadzi badania nad jego właściwościami, a słysząc ich wyniki, decyduje się użyć rośliny przeciwko berkianom. W nocy podkłada ją w Akademii i otwiera smocze jaskinie, przez co zamknięte tam smoki zaczynają ze sobą walczyć. Jeźdźcy, którzy wchodzą na arenę, by uspokoić swoje wierzchowce, zostają tam zatrzaśnięci przez Berserków i zmuszeni do bronienia się przed rozszalałymi gadami. Dagur stawia pozostającemu na zewnątrz Czkawce ultimatum: Nocna Furia za życie jego przyjaciół. Ostatecznie z pomocą uwolnionego z więzienia Albrechta Stoickowi udaje się otworzyć bramę i wypuścić Śledzika i Sztukamięs wraz z korzeniem, co pozwala uspokoić smoki. W odcinku Wyrzutki (część 2) Śledzik używa zabranego z areny korzenia, aby zwabić Krzykozgona na Wyspę Łupieżców. Będąc już w pobliżu lądu, pozbywa się rośliny, zrzucając ją do morza. ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata thumb|Strzały Łowców W odcinku ''Noc łowców (część 1) Astrid podczas jednego z porannych lotów odkrywa na pobliskiej wyspie obozowisko nieznanego jeźdźcom plemienia, które po chwili dzięki symbolom na żaglach ich statków identyfikuje jako Łowców Smoków. Gdy przywódca zgromadzonych tam wojowników, Ryker, wyczuwa jej obecność, dziewczyna próbuje uciec, ale tuż po strzale kolcami Wichura zostaje trafiona strzałą. Niespodziewanie traci równowagę i oszołomiona spada do morza, skąd wyciągają ją Łowcy. Astrid zostaje sama w wodzie. Po odnalezieniu dziewczyny jeźdźcy udają się na wskazaną przez nią plażę w poszukiwaniu śladów, które pomogłyby im ustalić obecne miejsce pobytu Łowców. Znajdują na niej grot strzały posmarowany cierpkim, zielonym roztworem. Śledzik po spróbowaniu dochodzi do wniosku, że jest to skoncentrowany roztwór ze smoczego korzenia, który podany smokowi do krwi w tym stężeniu może spowodować oszołomienie i chwilowo upośledzić zdolność latania. Symbol ze strzały prowadzi jeźdźców na Kosiarza, stary wrak łowieckiego statku, gdzie znajdują soczewkę do Smoczego Oka z lokalizacją bazy Łowców. Jeźdźcy odnajdują statki i konfrontują się z Łowcami. Śledzik umyślnie daje się zestrzelić, udając, że strzał oszołomił Sztukamięs, która jako Gronkiel jest odporna na smoczy korzeń. Ma za zadanie uwolnić Wichurę spod pokładu, jednak Rykerowi udaje się bez trudu przejrzeć podstęp i schwytać uciekinierów. Strzały trafiają także Wyma i Jota oraz Hakokła, ale tego ostatniego udaje się wraz z jeźdźcem złapać Czkawce i Szczerbatkowi. Zostają zmuszeni do odwrotu. thumb|[[Zbroja Szczerbatka]] W odcinku Noc łowców (część 2) Czkawka i Sączysmark zszywają dla smoków zbroje z łusek Krzykozgona, dzięki którym są w stanie uniknąć zatrutych strzał i uwolnić przyjaciół. Później pancerz Szczerbatka zostanie nieco zmodyfikowany i stworzony z gronklowego żelaza, by był lżejszy i zarazem wytrzymalszy na działanie zatrutych pocisków. W odcinku Zębiróg Wiernogłowy zwiadowcy Łowców używają strzały ze smoczym korzeniem, by uśpić strzegące Końca Świata Nocne Koszmary i dostać się na wyspę. Dagur na statku prezentuje też wielką kuszę, mogącą wystrzelić cztery takie strzały równocześnie, zamierzając skierować ją przeciwko Czkawce oraz Wymowi i Jotowi, ale broń zostaje zniszczona przez Zębiroga. thumb|left|Strzała w hełmie Mieczyka W odcinku Wieczna zmarzlina Łowcy używają podobnych strzał podczas polowania na Mroziczorty oraz w walce z chroniącymi je jeźdźcami. Jedna z nich trafia w hełm Mieczyka, w którym zostaje. Później, we wnętrzu jaskini, Czkawka próbuje wykorzystać ją, by uśpić budzącego się Mroziczorta, jednak nie udaje mu się trafić smoka. Podczas ostatecznego pościgu za Rykerem i Heatherą dowódca Łowców wykorzystuje strzały z własnego kołczanu, starając się trafić w Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia zwinnie unika wszystkich pocisków. W odcinku Powrót smoka Czkawka postanawia wykorzystać broń Łowców, by ci oszołomili ścigającego go Wandersmoka. Zamierza zabrać zwierzę z wody, zanim zrobią to Łowcy, ale Dagur skutecznie mu to uniemożliwia. Jeźdźcy zakradają się więc do obozu wroga, by uwolnić gada. thumb|Strzała celująca w smoka Ich obecność zostaje wykryta, a oni sami skrępowani, jednak Szczerbatkowi z pomocą Czkawki udaje się uwolnić z sieci i przewrócić klatkę Wandersmoka tak, by ta się otwarła. Zwierzę chce odlecieć, ale zaczepia ogonem o pręty klatki. Ryker zamierza strzelić do niego zanurzoną w soku z korzenia strzałą, kiedy między nim a smokiem staje Czkawka, któremu udało się wyrwać strażnikom. Ostatecznie strzał przyjmuje na siebie Szczerbatek. Wandersmok, doceniając pomoc, oszczędza jeźdźców i rozprawia się wyłącznie z Łowcami, jednak koniec końców Sączyślin chwyta łuk i za pomocą porzuconej wcześniej strzały unieszkodliwia elektrycznego gada. W odcinkach Szpony i topory (część 1) oraz Szpony i topory (część 2) Łowcy używają zatrutych smoczym korzeniem strzał podczas walk z jeźdźcami, choć broń nie okazuje się aż tak skuteczna jak dotąd. thumb|left|Prowadzenie osłabionego Szczerbatka W odcinku Wróg mojego wroga Czkawka wybiera się na samotny, poranny zwiad, nie zakładając Szczerbatkowi jego zbroi z powodu wyraźnej niechęci smoka. Obaj trafiają na łódź pełną nieprzytomnych Łowców i lądują, by zbadać, co ich zaatakowało. Wtedy jednak wrogowie podnoszą się i zaczynają strzelać do Nocnej Furii z kusz. Jedna z posmarowanych sokiem z korzenia strzał trafia Szczerbatka w nieosłonięty ogon i zwierzę spada na pobliską wyspę. Czkawka wyrywa strzałę, a potem zmusza osłabionego przyjaciela do wysiłku i prowadząc za pysk, umieszcza go w znalezionej naprędce kryjówce. Ryczącego, oszołomionego smoka szybko namierzają Łowcy, jednak Czkawce w sukurs przychodzi Dagur, od dawna uwięziony na wyspie i opowiadający się obecnie po jego stronie. Znajduje Furii nową kryjówkę. Szczerbatek mimo upływu czasu ciągle odczuwa objawy działania roztworu, a Czkawka sugeruje, że być może jego gatunek reaguje na tę substancję gorzej niż inne. Dagur zdradza wtedy, że zna antidotum, które wedle woli Haddocka mogą przetestować. Chłopak się zgadza i po zebraniu składników Berserk warzy miksturę, którą Czkawka podaje smokowi. Szczerbatek początkowo zachowuje się niepokojąco i pada bez sił, przez co jego jeździec oskarża Dagura o otrucie, ale ostatecznie lekarstwo pomaga Furii stanąć na nogi. W odcinkach Między młotem a kowadłem i Grunt to rodzinka ponownie używają kilkakrotnie zatrutych strzał, jednak nie zmieniają one znacząco przebiegu starć. W odcinku Obrońcy Skrzydła (część 1) posmarowana sokiem ze smoczego korzenia strzała zostaje znaleziona przez Malę w pustym wulkanie na wyspie Caldera Cay, skąd porwany został Eruptodon zwany Wielkim Protektorem. Kobieta bierze to za oczywiste powiązanie jeźdźców, którzy według niej stanowili dywersję, ze sprawcami porwania, Łowcami Smoków, przez co przyjaciele wpadają w tarapaty. Na szczęście konflikt udaje się wkrótce rozwiązać i wyjaśnić. W odcinku Apetyt na głowę strzały umoczone w soku z korzenia zostają użyte przeciwko jeźdźcom próbującym odbić Czkawkę z rąk Rykera, jednak nie wyrządzają im krzywdy. thumb|Młode pędy rośliny W odcinku Sączyfoch Sączysmark pod wpływem słów ojca swoją niesubordynacją niemal doprowadza do porażki podczas jednej z akcji. Kilka smoków zostaje postrzelonych strzałami z sokiem ze smoczego korzenia, a Śledzik zgłasza, że kończy im się odtrutka. Zirytowani jeźdźcy mają pretensje do Jorgensona, a kłótnia wisi w powietrzu, więc Czkawka nakazuje mu iść i spalić lub utopić wszystkie strzały z korzeniem, jakie ze sobą przynieśli. Sączysmarkowi nie chce się wypełnić polecenia do końca i zrzuca strzały z urwiska na leżącą niżej połać gruntu. Dzięki ukradzionej Łowcom mapie Czkawka odnajduje wyspę, na której uprawiają oni korzeń, i dostrzega stanowisko do wyrobu strzał oraz siatkę przykrywającą coś, co według jego podejrzeń jest plantacją rośliny. Sączysmark tymczasem, pouczony przez Haddocka, czego powinien nauczyć się od innych jeźdźców, idzie między innymi do Śledzika i proponuje, że pomoże mu w ogródku. Ingerman z pewną dozą niedowierzania akceptuje ten pomysł i tłumaczy zapalczywemu wikingowi, który od razu chce sadzić rośliny byle gdzie, że część z nich lepiej rozwija się w słońcu, a część w cieniu. thumb|left|Sączysmark z pędem smoczego korzenia Po treningu, na którym nie potrafi się skupić, Sączysmark dochodzi do wniosku, że nie nadaje się do misji zniszczenia upraw Łowców. Udaje się samotnie na klif, skąd obserwuje drużynę ruszającą na akcję. Zirytowany jego postawą Hakokieł zrzuca go z urwiska i Jorgenson ląduje wśród zrzuconych wcześniej strzał, z których zdążył już wykiełkować smoczy korzeń. Sączysmark beztrosko zauważa, że wyrósł w słońcu, ale po chwili orientuje się, co to oznacza - siatka, o której mówił Czkawka, nie może skrywać upraw, gdyż byłyby zacienione. Dołącza do drużyny i ratuje Haddocka przed niechybnie śmiertelnym strzałem z ukrytej pod siatką balisty. Po wygranej bitwie jeźdźcy odnajdują słoneczne zbocze z prawdziwą plantacją i ją niszczą, a Jorgenson ponownie znajduje swoje miejsce w drużynie. Łowcy ostrzeliwują jeźdźców z pomocą zatrutych strzał w odcinkach Bliźninstynkt i Ogniowa Burza (część 2), wykorzystują je także do pokonania Garffiljorga w odcinku Living on the Edge, jednak poza tym są one już rzadziej używane. Stojące za tym powody to prawdopodobnie zniszczenie dużej plantacji smoczego korzenia oraz zaangażowanie w walki Lotników, którzy przejęli rolę atakujących na długi dystans i w dużej mierze wyparli z większości starć łuczników i kuszników. thumb|Łowcy przeciwko Oszołomostrachowi Ostatnie użycie strzał ze smoczym korzeniem ma miejsce w odcinkach Król smoków (część 1) i Król smoków (część 2). Łowcy ostrzeliwują z ich pomocą tytanicznego Dramilliona, by osłabić jego percepcję, ale na smoku tych rozmiarów nawet kilkanaście strzał nie robi spodziewanego wrażenia. Tytan tylko przysiada na jednym z drzew i strąca go zeń dopiero cios potężnym, dwumetrowym bełtem o żelaznym czubku. Strzały idą w ruch również podczas ostatecznej bitwy jeźdźców oraz wszystkich smoków z Łowcami, a grupa wojowników poszukująca z Kroganem Króla Smoków próbuje go w tym samym czasie odurzyć z pomocą wysmarowanych sokiem z korzenia harpunów. Podobnie jak w przypadku tytanicznego Dramilliona, roztwór w takich ilościach nie ma na Oszołomostracha żadnego wpływu, a sam smok zabija lodem większość ze swoich prześladowców. Ciekawostki *Mimo bardzo silnego, oszałamiającego wpływu na smoki sok ze smoczego korzenia nie działa w żaden sposób na ludzi, czego przykładem jest Sączysmark, który nadepnął na usmarowany nim grot i nie doświadczył żadnych skutków styczności z roztworem. **Mimo to Łowcy niejednokrotnie używają strzał umoczonych w soku ze smoczego korzenia przeciwko ludziom. Wynika to prawdopodobnie z faktu, że są po prostu wyposażeni głównie (lub, w zależności od sytuacji, wyłącznie) w takie strzały. Zobacz też en:Dragon Root ru:Драконий корень Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Zioła